


Recovery

by Fandomsbeatreality



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, mild panic attack, pranks gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomsbeatreality/pseuds/Fandomsbeatreality
Summary: *Written before the release of the final book of the Heroes of Olympus Series*The Stoll twins decide to play a welcome back prank of Percy and Annabeth, but not everything goes to plan.





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I'm currently working on bringing some of my old works over from fanfiction.net to AO3! 
> 
> So this fic was written before the full series Heroes of Olympus had been released, so I was kind of guessing as to what would happen by the end of the series, so obviously some of it is not cannon.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think!

Two weeks, that was how long Annabeth and Percy had been back at Camp. It had been two weeks since they escaped Tartarus. Two weeks since they had been returned to the surface, they both secretly feared they would never see again. They were both still on guard, and had trouble trusting anyone but each other. Even Grover and Thalia, their best friends, were being shut out. Many nights had been spent in the Poseidon Cabin, with Percy holding Annabeth as she cried, the memories overcoming her. Many nights Percy would be shaking, trying to rid his mind of the horrors he had witnessed.

Today, the couple was taking a walk on the beach, completely unaware of what was about to happen. The Stoll twins, Travis and Conor, had planned a little welcome back prank. The plan was simple, just give them a quick scare and possibly get Annabeth a bit wet by throwing them in the lake. Percy and Annabeth hadn't told anyone about what had happened, not ready to admit what they had experienced out loud, so the two trickster boys didn't know what they were getting themselves into. Travis crept up behind Percy and Conor behind Annabeth, grinning like maniacs as their footsteps were silenced by the sand. Conor counted to three on his fingers, and then both twins grabbed Percy and Annabeth from behind.

The reaction was immediate. Percy and Annabeth broke the grip on their waists with strength the twins did not know they possessed and drew their weapons. They set themselves in a fighting stance, with a wild look in their eyes, like they truly thought their lives were in danger. Travis and Conor jumped in front of them, confused but worried for their friends.

"Guys! Guys! It's okay, it was just us." Conor said, surprised that a simple prank had had this effect.  
Annabeth threw her dagger into the sand and turned into Percy's chest. She no longer cared about keeping up appearances, she was more focused on keeping her heart from beating right out of her chest. From the way her back was heaving, she appeared to be crying. Percy wrapped her in his arms and sank into the sand. He glared at the boys. His look clearly said, "I will deal with you later." The boys ran off, figuring they didn't want to deal with an angry Percy.

Percy turned his attention back to his girlfriend. She was shaking, and although he would deny it later, he was too, just a little.  
"When, when they grabbed me, I thought I was back in that hell hole for a second, I started remembering every fight, every time I thought I was going to die..." She started crying again, and Percy held her tight. The flashbacks could be brutal, they both experienced them. Whether it was night or day, they were both just as terrifying.  
Annabeth calmed down a little bit, enough to talk again.

"Are we going to have to tell everyone what happened?" She asked.

"Eventually, but not right now. We will tell them when we are ready." Percy replied. 

They both knew they weren't ready to face everyone's questions. They knew that sharing would prevent anything like this from happening again, but news at camp spread fast and they had no doubt that by the time they returned for dinner everyone would know what had occurred. They were far from okay, by any stretch of the imagination. But they would be okay eventually, if they had each other.


End file.
